Persea Jackson
by TsukinaKaze
Summary: Persea Jackson is the demigod sister of Percy Jackson. She is not part of the Prophecy of Seven, but she holds the key to defeating Gaea. Persea has a huge task ahead of her and she is willing to risk everything for her family, friends, but especially the one she loves the most...Big Brother Perseus...
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: Hey everyone, I just had this sudden urge to post something I have been working on for awhile. I hope you guys like it and I am sorry if this chapter is short. This is just a short introduction to what is to come... Thank you for reading!

Persea thought she knew what true sadness was like after being separated from her beloved brother, having her brother lose his memories shortly after connecting with him, and falling for someone you can not love. Boy, was she wrong. As the nearly invisible silky white string wrapped around Annabeth's ankle began dragging her down into Tartarus, Percy grabbed her wrist, but not without losing his balance on the crumbling floor beneath him. Luckily, Persea reacted quick enough to grab Percy's hand. But just as fast, a dark skin-crawling aura began luring Persea into the pit. The three of them would have plunged into eternal darkness, but Persea held onto an unstable ledge with her right hand. Persea's sweaty and small fingers started slipping and the weight of two people were beginning to feel even heavier. A scary yet compelling voice whispered into her ears persuading Persea to let go and fall down. Nico was fifteen feet away from them. He would have been able to pull Persea up, but he was in no condition to save Percy and Annabeth as well.

"Percy, let go. I'm dragging us all down."

"Never, Annabeth. Nico! Guide the others to Ephirus! Meet us at the Doors of Death! Promise me!"

"I-I will."

"Persea, let go of my hand. Once you let go, Nico will be able to pull you up. I will see you soon, I promise."

As he tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist, Persea felt Percy slowly moving his fingers away from hers. A sudden rush of adrenaline and panic engulfed Persea. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the old dusty ledge.

"No, brother. I will meet the nine of you guys on the other side."

"Wh-"

Before Percy could finish his sentence, Persea let go of the ledge while throwing Percy and Annabeth upwards with all the strength she could muster. Arachne's web would have prevented Annabeth from flying up, but as Persea descended into Tartarus, she used her celestial bronze sword to cut it. Percy and Annabeth were about to descend into the pit after floating in the air for three seconds, but Persea used all the water vapor in the air she could control to push them up. They landed a few feet away from Nico. Percy got back up to his feet and processed what happened. He looked at what seemed like a bottomless pit with terror, not because he knew what was down there, but because his little sister was going to be consumed by it. That was the last thing Persea saw before darkness blinded everything. She was too far away to hear her brother screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey everyone! Thank you so much for everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please feel free to comment more- ;)! I just wanted to tell everyone that this story is going to include flashbacks. This story is based off Rick Riordan's stories and I used some of his ideas and changed them a little-so hope you guys like it!**

"Persea, hey, Persea."

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? You have been spacing out lately."

"Yeah. Sorry. I just been having bad sleeps lately."

"Bad dreams?"

"Yeah...dreams..."

It would have been better if it were dreams. Persea, always prided herself for being one of the few demigods who sleeps well without being haunted by dreams. But ever since she came back from Tartarus, she has flashbacks of her time in Tartarus whenever she sleeps or dozes off. Persea hides this from her brother and friends, but it won't be long until they find out.

"Perseus, I am going to go to my room first. Call me if you guys need anything."

"Alright."

Persea walked back to her room. Percy began walking to his room, but when he was almost to his room, he remembered that he needed to tell Persea something. Perseus walked to his sister's room and knocked on the door.

*knock knock*

"Persea, I'm coming in."

Before Persea can respond, Percy opened the door.

"Hey Pers-."

Percy stood at the door with his eyes widened. Persea had her back turned but she turned her head to see his expression. Persea was half way done putting on her square necked tank top, but even half clothed, her scars were still visible. What Persea could make of up this embarrassing awkward moment was how her brother was too stunned to move or say anything. To end this moment, Persea had to do something. She quickly turned her head around and fully put her tank top on. When she was ready, she took a deep breath and turned around to attempt making things seem natural.

"Perseus, if you wanted to see me change, you could have just asked."

Percy suddenly appeared in front of Persea and pulled her in for an embrace.

"Yeah, my bad, I should have asked. I am so sorry, Persea. I am so sorry, Persea. I am so sorry Persea."

Persea knew that her brother was apologizing for seeing her change, but that was not the all of it. Percy knew that if he told her he was apologizing for making her go to Tartarus, that wouldn't make up for all her pain and suffering. Persea never needed an apology for her own decision. She wanted to save and help her brother and friends. Persea didn't know what to say so instead of saying anything she just patted her brother's back.

…

Picturing the face of earth is easy, but not as easy as remembering the face of her brother. After seeing nothing but pitch-black for what seemed like three days, a once simple task became the greatest challenge. Falling down was more painful than Persea thought. She did not know how much longer she could withstand the hot air, silence, and darkness. Days without water or food stole all the strength from Persea. The only thing preventing her from dying was the suspense of when she was going to reach the bottom or if she was going to even make it there. Persea had a terrible gut feeling that the falling into nothingness was about to end. She had been preparing herself to land in a position where she would have the possibility of not breaking any of her body parts. Unfortunately, she could not have put those preparations to use since she would not be landing on solid ground. There was a dark brownish river filled with the randomness things down below. "A river!", she thought. A drop of hope shook Persea out of shock, but then another idea popped up and extinguished it. "This is Tartarus. The river is not like normal water." Persea looked down and knew she would drown if she did not at least try controlling the water. But if she did try, she would have less than 1% of succeeding. Persea took a deep breath which was not very helpful since the hot disgusting air made her feel even worse and less confident. But she put her left hand towards the river and in her mind told it to surround her and act as a cushion to lessen the fall. Unlike rivers Persea was in before, this river did not even seem like a river. It was like she was floating in nowhere but having a bunch of people holding onto her and reminding her about all the negative things in life. Even without the hands pulling her down, she would have wanted to sink down with them. The sadness, regret, and bitterness from all these people were persuading Persea that dying was not so bad. To be honest, what if she makes it out of this river, what other obstacles would she go through? Just when Persea accepted her fate and was about to drown, she heard a small voice say, "Persea, get up."

It was quiet, but somehow that voice seemed to cover up all the sad cries from everyone else whenever she heard it.

"You can't drown. ANY source of water is your territory, even this river…"

Persea had a feeling that whoever was saying this to her was only boosting her self-confidence up, but at that moment, Persea refused to let the pleas of pitiful people make her into one too. Hands of everyone binding her slowly vanished as she used the water to push her up. Strange enough, after Persea got herself back on land, she gasped for air. In that river, she could breathe normally, but it was different. It did not take away her oxygen, but those voices and being in contact with water felt like she was going to disappear into nothing. After filling her lungs with rotten egg smelling air, Persea wanted nothing more than to collapse and take a short break then and there, but she had to analyze her surroundings first. She forced herself to get up and withheld tears from streaming down her eyes. Was it tears of fear or relief? She didn't know. Everything around her was worse than what she imagined. Small dead-looking trees stood next to where there was what looked like the remnants of a crashing meteor. In the middle, there was red hot boiling lava. On the sides, there was only a small area with ground where she might be able to walk on. Above her was not even a sky, it was a big black cloud hovering over her. Besides the rotten egg smelling air, it smelled like … well there was no better word of describing it but it was like death filled the air…

This place radiated fear…it was like all her senses were being programmed to be scared. Her fists clenched together tightly, her shoulders stiffened, and her knees could barely keep her upright. Even if she tried not to be scared, her body betrayed her.

…Fear devoured her…

All Persea wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide in a little corner. She felt weak and useless…

The thought of being trapped here for eternity was the finishing blow. Her knees gave in and she fell. Persea fell back on the hard ground and wrapped her arms around her knees tightly. Could she really meet her friends to close the Doors of Death? More like, will she even find it? Or will she die of hunger, thirst, and fear? These horrid thoughts circled around her mind. After being here for a few days, Persea was barely keeping sane.

"Big Brother Percy…" was who Persea wanted to call out to. She knew he would not magically show up out of nowhere, but saying his name always made her feel better. Saying his name gave her a temporary sweet memory of his face. This made her feel all warm and fuzzy not as long as she wished for it to, but it was something. Her brother and her friends are going to be waiting for her so she can't stay here. A small spark flared inside of her. She reached out for her sword and stabbed it on the ground and used it to get up. When she stood up, she examined herself. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped, and wherever her clothes did not cover was all bloody. The sight of that made her hands and legs tremble again. Persea gripped her sword tighter and took a small step forward into more darkness.

Persea walked for what felt like an hour and finally collapsed on the ground. Considering her stamina level, she was very fit due to all the training with Artemis, so she should have been able to handle this amount of walking with no trouble. But something was wrong, she was sweating and breathing very heavily. This place was draining her stamina. Suddenly, Persea heard hissing voices. She was in no state to defend herself if a battle was to arise, but knowing her luck with monsters…hopefully her death would be considered noble? Persea slowly scooted toward a medium sized lava rock and hid behind it.

"Sisters, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"A demigod is here…one of Poseidon's children!"

"It can't be. What's a demigod doing here? And one of Poseidon's children! That's too ridiculous!"

"No! It is true! I sense it. It's nearby."

Persea was already panicking, but now she was freaking out. More sweat dripped from her forehead and her palms were becoming stickier by the second. She covered her mouth hoping they would not hear her breathing-which does not really help, but it was an at the moment thing. Persea squeezed her knuckles tightly and turned a little to get a clearer view of the monsters she heard. Three slimy green hunch back looking creatures (ok, ok, Persea is not an expert at identifying monsters-guess she should have paid more attention in camp classes) were standing together sniffing the air to pinpoint a demigod's aka Persea's exact location. Before Persea could turn away, one of those creatures spotted her and alerted the other two by pointing her long skinny finger at Persea.

"Sisters, there!"

"Where?!"

"There!"

"I can't see where you are pointing at. We're blind, remember?"

"Ugh, I know that! Anyways, the demigod is to our right!"

"Oh!"

Persea got lucky since one of the old looking hags revealed a clue that she could use against them. But to cover for their blindness, they had to have an amazing sense of smell. "Geez! Can't I get a little break?", Persea thought. But there was no time to think, she would have to stall time and hope those hideous looking sisters move slower than they look. Persea quickly got up and firmly held her sword.

"Ah! I knew I was right! A demigod of Poseidon! This one smells like that…what was his name…oh right, Percy Jackson!"

"How do you know him?"

"He was the one who killed us and brought us here! The next time I see him, I swear I will tear him into shreds! But since he is not here and you resemble him, I guess you will have to do."

"As delightful as that sounds, I have to take my leave now. It was nice seeing you guys-I mean girls-ladies-I mean see ya!"

Persea made a run for it, but before she could run anymore, the same sister who pointed her finger at Persea appeared in front of her.

"Not so fast, daughter of Poseidon! The fun hasn't even began yet!"

Seeing that lady's face up close made Persea shriek. But she recovered fast and drew her sword.

"Celestial bronze, eh? You are more like Percy Jackson than I thought you were. Which makes it much more fun."

Persea gritted her teeth and attempted slicing the hag lady, but she vanished and appeared three feet behind her.

"Too slow, little demigod."

Before Persea could make another move, the two other monster ladies appeared next to their sister. The three of them stood together side by side hissing at Persea. She was surrounded and had nowhere to run.

"Now demigod, where should I could cut first? Any preferences?"

"I'd rather stay in one piece."

"That's being too greedy! How about cutting a limb first?"

Persea swallowed a big gulp of dry saliva as sweat trickled down her head. She needed a plan quick. Too bad she was not as smart as Annabeth or had Piper's charmspeak. Or had Frank's ability to shape shift. Or-well, this list can continue going until she gets shredded into nothing but little pieces. But Persea had to focus. Those hags are blind, but have a good sense of smelling and hearing. Ok, she could work with that. A really gross idea popped up in her mind. Persea knew that it was a long-shot, but it was better than nothing.

"If you are not going to say anything, then I'm going to skin you now!"

Persea took a step back and pretended her right hand was like a big sword. In response to that action, all the sweat and blood from her body combined into a crooked knife and sliced the three witches in one big slash. The witches disintegrated and the sweat-blood sword vanished as well. Persea began panting and breathing heavier than she already was and fell to the floor. The first monsters Persea faced since entering the Doors of Death…she barely survived. It was only due to luck that Persea did not get chopped up. She slowly got up and took a deep breath. Persea started walking and making her way to gods know where.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh yeah, Perseus."

"Yeah?"

"What did you come in for? Did you have something to tell me?"

"Oh right…I totally forgot…oh it's nothing…sorry for intruding?"

"Perseus, I know that face."

"What face?"

"Perseus, as your sister, I know when something is up."

"Nothing is up…"

"Perseus…you're thinking about them again, aren't you? You have this insanely big heart that feels guilty for everything you think you have failed at. But I just wanted to tell you that everything you think you did wrong is and will never be your fault."

"How did you know?"

"Leo told me he was mad at you for breaking Calypso's heart, but after you guys talked about it, you guys made up."

"Yeah, but it is still my fault. I should have made sure the gods kept their promise."

"Perseus, you just defeated the biggest baddest Titan. Even you deserve a break. Not to mention that before you can truly enjoy your break, Hera wiped your memory and put you in Camp Jupiter. It was the gods fault for not keeping their end of the bargain."

"Thank you, Persea. Piper might be able to charmspeak, but you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"But that's not all. I know you've been thinking about all the pressure of defeating Gaea and reflecting back on who you have not treated as well as you think you should have…like Nico and Bob."

"Yeah…Nico…I mean he risked his life to bring us to Ephirus to close the Doors of Death. He is not even part of the Prophecy of Seven, yet he endangered his life and saved us multiple times. Plus, he even decided to take the burden of shadow traveling to bring the statue back to end the war between the two camps. Nico-he's still very young, but he is dealing with so much…I just feel like he deserved a different life…something better and less chaotic…"

"Nico's strong. He may seem unapproachable, but he's just shy. He never blamed anyone for his burdens. If anyone can handle it, it's Nico. It might not be now, but I promise you that things will look up for Nico."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know."

"And for Bob…Persea, I wiped a titan's memory and put him in Hades' care…"

"Perseus, you didn't know that Hades make Bob a janitor."

"Persea, I didn't need to know. I mean what else did I expect?! How can I be so stupid?!"

"Perseus, when I was down there…I saw Bob…"

Percy studied Persea's face for three quick seconds. He was not used to his sister going into much detail about her time in Tartarus. When they closed the Doors of Death and finally settled down for a meal with all the members present, everyone was curious about Persea's time there. Percy wanted to know, but he was more worried about his sister. She was so calm and collected about it that no one could tell what she had been through. When she was asked about her time there, she described Tartarus. Hearing it was bad enough, but Persea was actually in there. Percy could not imagine how Persea could be so much like herself. Percy could not detect any sadness or regret from Persea's eyes, but there was one emotion that he could not make out.

"You saw Bob?"

"I would have died if Bob was not there…there were many monsters who were hunting after me…I would not have been able to close the Doors of Death if not for Bob and another giant called Damasen."

"A giant?"

"It was hard for me to believe as well, but there are good giants…He and Bob both saved my life…they are the reasons why I escaped…if it had not been for them, I don't know if I could be here right now…"

"Persea…"

Percy did not know how to comfort his sister. She always knew what to say, but he was lost at words. Percy felt like a pathetic older brother. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to ask her a question he's been too afraid of asking since he saw her.

"Persea…I know this might not be the right time, but did you ever regret your decision?"

"What decision?"

"Why did you do it? Why'd you save the both of us?"

The word "us" meaning Annabeth and Percy, stung. Persea already accepted reality, but still all this time, she idiotically kept hope.

"That's a silly question. You're my brother. I will do anything for you."

Percy sensed a little sadness mixed with those words, but he knew Persea was not lying.

"But what you did…it was the greatest sacrifice…"

"You make me sound so heroic, but that was not heroic at all."

"If not heroic, then what?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Do you regret your decision?"

Persea wanted to say, "Yes, because I really missed you and I was freaking out 24/7." But in the end, she really did not regret her decision. She'd rather sacrifice everything for the sake of her brother and the ones dear to her.

"Can I not answer that?"

"Yeah…of course…I didn't want to pry…sorry"

"No, it's not that. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I regret that decision, but let's just stay with…a lot has happened and I changed…"

"The courageous part of you that went down into Tartarus is still there."

"Yeah…I guess…Can we change the topic?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's fine…um…I have to get going. I told Leo that I was going to help him with Festus."

"Right."

"Um…see you later, Perseus."

"Um…wait, Persea."

Percy gently grabbed Persea's hand and when she felt his hand on her hand, she tensed up. Thankfully Percy did not notice, but it took Persea two seconds to straighten her face before getting ready to turn around and face her brother.

"Hmm?"

"I know this might not be the right time, but I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"You know…after we hopefully stop Gaea from awakening and stuff…there's going to be a huge celebration…and stuff like that"

"Yeah…"

"During the celebration, there is a dance…and I was wondering if you could…um, teach me how to dance…I mean there is a lot of different types of dancing, and I wanted to impress Annabeth…"

Hearing Annabeth's name pierced Persea's heart like a knife. Persea understood the boundaries of siblings and she never wanted to have her relationship with her brother escalate to anything, but knowing all the experiences and memories Annabeth and Percy made together, Persea could not help but feel left out and sad that she wasn't in any of them until recently. Persea quickly dismissed those thoughts and accepted the request.

"Oh. Sure. No problem."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I would love to."

"Great! Can we start today?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Persea, you are the best sister ever!"

"Yeah…"

Percy left her room and closed the door. Persea counted to ten and took a deep breath. First, her brother discovered her scars. Second, he asked her to teach him how to dance?! Persea wondered what she had gotten herself into. Persea remembered her time in Tartarus…where she got those scars…the arai were after her and she got cursed a lot…instead of getting cursed for all the monsters she killed and enemies she had…the arai thought it would be more fun to curse her with her brother's curses instead. Persea would have died from all those curses, but because of Bob and Damasen, she was saved. Persea didn't care about the scars, she just didn't want her brother to find out that she took his curses. She tried avoiding spending alone time with her brother as much as possible because Persea was afraid that she would slip up and her brother would find out about the truth and her true feelings. Persea shook her head and exhaled. She exited her room erasing those memories and headed to the engine room to clear her head.


	4. Chapter 4 (End)

Seven out of eight members on the ship gathered together at the dining hall for breakfast. As everyone began sitting down, Piper broke the silence.

Piper said, "It's good to finally see you out of the engine room, Leo."

Jason joined in and said, "Yeah, man. We haven't seen you out of the engine room for three days."

Leo said, "Last time's fight really damaged Festus' gears. Everything is functioning well, but Festus' auto fly mode is still acting a bit funky. Persea told me to take a break and get some fresh air. She said she will take care of Festus for awhile."

Percy asked "Persea said that?"

Leo said, "Yeah."

Percy said, "I see."

Annabeth said, "Let's eat breakfast first and then discuss our plan again."

The seven demigods began to eat their breakfast. Piper ate a healthy salad with a side of fruits. Jason ate bacon and eggs. Leo ate an omelette. Annabeth ate a club sandwich. Hazel ate a muffin. Frank ate waffles. Percy ate his favorite blueberry pancakes. Jason finished his breakfast, kissed Piper on the cheek, and excused himself. He went to the engine room and knocked on the door.

*knock knock*

After three seconds, Jason opened the door and walked in. Persea heard the door open and turned around to see who came in.

"Oh hey Jason. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thanks, Jason. I'm fine. I think I am done adjusting Festus' automatic mode.

Jason said, "I've always found it ironic that a daughter of Poseidon is excellent at maneuvering machines."

"Well, I guess I have really strange hobbies."

"I guess all Poseidon children I meet are strange."

They both laughed and when the laugh died down, Jason asked Persea, "But seriously, are you okay?"

Persea made a small smile and said, "Yeah…I think I am ok now…I mean now that I see how everyone's doing and everything's narrowing down to an end…yeah…I think I'm ok. I am ready to finally end this whole quest and take a big break."

Jason put Persea's head on his shoulder and rubbed her shoulders, "So am I."

"Thank you, Jason."

"I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you."

*knock knock*

When Jason and Persea heard the knock on the door, they both sat up straight and looked to see who was at the door. Leo came in and said, "Oh, there you are Jason! I just wanted to say that we are going to discuss the plans now."

"Alright. I'm gonna go first."

Jason got up and left the room.

Leo said, "Persea, you can join them. I can take care of Festus now."

"Don't worry, Leo. We can both join them. I think Festus is ok now. Aren't you, buddy?"

Festus responded with an happy and appreciative puff.

"How'd you-wow, that's fast!"

"I just needed to add some things to stabilize Festus' automatic mode. Now he should be good. I mean Piper awakened Festus like you said and he's been flawless, but I guess there were minor tweaks that had to be adjusted. But now he's perfectly fine. I used up all the screws, cable ties, and some other stuff. When we have time, I think it's good to restock on some supplies."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Persea. You saved me a ton of work."

"Not at all. I'm sorry I could not have helped you sooner."

"I'm glad to know that if I am ever gone, Festus has you to take care of him."

"Leo, Festus always has you to watch over him. If you are thinking about the prophecy, don't worry about it. I'm not going to let you disappear that easily. Plus, you have a girl to save. You won't be dying on me, Valdez."

"You're the best, Persea.

"I know."

They both laughed.

"…I needed to hear that…Thank you…"

"Of course."

"Let's go meet the others."

"Yeah."

Leo and Persea walked out of the engine room and entered the dining hall. Annabeth sat at the head of the table while Percy say at her right and Jason at the left. Piper sat next to Jason and Leo sat down next to Piper. Frank sat next to Percy. Hazel sat next to Frank. Persea sat down next to Leo.

As Persea was sitting down, Percy glanced at Persea. Persea caught Percy's gaze and he smiled at her. If Percy does not greet his sister with words, he would always do so with a smile. Persea loved that about him. She felt so happy to see him smile at her that her heart skipped a couple beats.

Annabeth said, "Now that we are all here, let's review over the plan. Tomorrow is when we arrive at Camp Half-Blood and also Gaea's awakening. We need to-"

Before Annabeth could say another word, a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"YOU DEMIGODS WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! FRANK ZHANG, TAKE BACK YOUR DISGUSTING SOCK!"

Frank's sock came flying from nowhere. The eight demigods got up and drew their weapons. Annabeth holding her new drakon blade that (Persea got from Damasen) and gave her since Annabeth lost her dagger that Luke gave her.

Leo yelled, "Guys, it's Nike!"

Hazel yelled back, "Yeah, we figured!"

Frank asked, "How'd she get out?!"

Nike answered Frank's question herself, "I AM A GODDESS, DO YOU THINK YOUR TRICKS AND A SOCK COULD KEEP ME SHUT?! I FINALLY ESCAPED AND YOU WILL PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!"

Before anyone could make locate the goddess, Nike suddenly grabbed Annabeth, "Drop your weapons or else I will slice her throat!"

Annabeth said, "Pe-Percy!"

Percy turned around and said, "Annabeth!"

All the demigods turned around and saw the situation.

Nike said once again, "Drop it now!"

Piper tried charmspeaking, "Let's all just calm down."

Nike said, "Don't even try talking girl! Put down your sword!"

Piper backed down and Jason stood protectively in front of her.

Percy tried, "Hold up. We just want to talk…"

Nike said again,"I SAID PUT IT DOWN!"

The sword to Annabeth's throat began coming even closer.

Percy said, "Ok! Ok! I will drop it! Just stop it!"

Percy slowly put his sword down.

"Not just you! Everyone put your weapons down!"

They all began laying down their weapons.

"You! Why aren't you putting it down?"

Persea did not move.

"Put it down or else I will kill your little friend here!"

The blade started piercing her flesh and blood trickled down her neck.

"Do it."

"What?!"

"Kill her."

Percy asked in a rough yet worried voice, "Persea, what are you saying?!"

Persea ignored her brother and walked towards Nike. "Kill her. I don't care. If you won't kill her, then I will. After I kill her, then I will kill you."

"What?! You are just bluffing!"

"Am I?"

Percy said, "Persea, knock it off! Put down your sword!"

Persea continued with her threat, "What are you waiting for her? Kill her."

All the seven demigods were stunned, even the goddess Nike. Everyone looked at Persea in terror. Persea's eyes were ice cold serious. The way she pointed her sword at Annabeth and Nike was dead on. She was literally going to stab the both of them. Annabeth was terrified because two swords were two inches away from killing her. Before Percy was going to knock Persea's sword out of her hand, Persea quickly lifted her left hand up and Nike bounced backwards. Shortly after Annabeth fell to the ground, Percy ran to her.

"Annabeth! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Although Annabeth said she was fine, she did not seem ok. Her body was trembling and she gripped Percy's shirt tightly. Persea walked to Nike and pointed her sword at her.

Nike was a goddess, but she was even scared of Persea. Persea had the eyes of a cold blooded murderer. Persea kicked Nike in the face real hard and the goddess fell unconscious. Persea turned around and found everyone staring at her in 40% shock and 60% horror. The only one not staring at her in either of those emotions was Percy. He was glaring at her intently with such hateful eyes that Persea stepped two steps back. Percy stormed all the way over to Persea and slapped her.

Persea's face turned all red and swollen. A handprint was slowly forming on her left cheek. The room became silent, but it roared with Percy's anger.

"PERSEA! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU NEARLY KILLED ANNABETH!"

Annabeth walked up to Percy and tried to hold him back.

"Percy, it's ok. Persea was just kidding, I know she was trying to save me. And look, I'm fine."

"No, we were lucky that you were not hurt that badly. But Persea, why didn't you just drop your weapon? We could have talked it out and-but that does not matter because she still got hurt! Persea, you've changed. After you came back from Tartarus, you've changed. You are no longer the same sweet sister I knew. The old you would never have put Annabeth in danger like that!"

Persea simply stood there looking at her brother. As he was yelling at her for hurting his girlfriend, Persea just stood there. She stood there in pain and agony. The slap hurt, but the words coming out of her brother stung even more. It was like putting pressure onto a wound. Persea had control of the situation. She was bluffing and of course she would never let Annabeth get injured that badly. Persea had to slowly generate water from thin air and attack Nike. She was stalling time to prepare that attack. She had everything under control. But Persea did not know that she was that terrifying. When everything happened, Persea was really scared but she hid it with a dead hard expression. Her acting was out of desperation and fear.

"Are you even listening to me, Persea?!"

Persea would usually apologize in this situation, but she did not think she had anything to say sorry for. Sure, Annabeth got hurt, it was just a small cut compared to everyone else's injuries. With a drop of nectar, the wound would be healed. Maybe her methods were a little unorthodox or a bit too violent for her friends, but it was just that moment. Persea did not think what she did was wrong, but her brother was furious with her. She did not try to explain things to her brother because she knew he would never understand.

"Persea! Listen to me when I'm telling you something!"

"It's just a tiny cut. It will be healed in one second."

"That's all you gotta say?! Not even an apology?!"

"I had everything under control."

"She still got hurt! How is that under control?!"

"You're overreacting, brother."

"If I knew you were going to change like this, I wish you stayed in Tartarus!"

One tear flowed down Persea's face. Her eyes were already watery, but now she dropped a tear. Once Percy saw his sister cry, he realized he might have gotten too far with that sentence.

Persea swallowed a sob and took a deep breath.

"If you really mean that, then I will go back there."

"Wait Persea, I did not mean that…"

Percy reached for his sister's arm, but this time, Persea pushed it off. Persea knew Percy did not mean that, but that did not lessen the impact of those words. She knew her brother got mad and that was just the spur of the moment thing, but he would never have said it if deep inside he did not feel that way. Persea did not dare look at any of her friends' expressions. She could imagine how much she scared and hurt them from her words alone. No one chased after her or called out to her as she exited the Argo II.

Persea knew she didn't belong in the group. Even though she got along with everyone, there was always a distance. It's been even clearer ever since Persea went to Tartarus. Persea was raised by Artemis and her hunters. She was hidden away from Zeus because Poseidon was worried he would get even angrier knowing that he had another child besides Percy. Persea was the daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Her existence has always been a secret and Artemis owed a favor to Poseidon. Artemis trained Persea as a hunter. Persea trained with them for fifteen years. After the war with Kronos, Poseidon finally told Zeus about Persea. Zeus was angry, but Persea was allowed to come out of hiding. Persea left the hunters and went to Camp Half-Blood. There, she finally met her brother…it was strange for Percy to know that he had a sister all along. Persea was excited to meet him. Although she knew of his existence, but never actually saw him, Persea knew most of what Percy has been through. Her brother's name was quite famous and she heard from many people about his adventures. Plus, the water speaks to her about her brother…that was

kind of how Persea observed Percy from far away. Persea recalled when she first her brother and what he said to her…

"Persea, huh? What a beautiful name…Persea Jackson."

The way he said her name made her love her name even more. Persea decided to go aboard the Argo II to help her brother as much as she could. But now, she knows she can no longer be beside him. Persea knew it was time to go, but she hoped things would end better than the way it did. She wanted a proper goodbye, but she guessed this was the best. It's true that Gaea would be defeated by either storm (Jason) or Leo (fire) and Piper would have to charmspeak Gaea. But Persea had a role too. Percy and Annabeth's blood awakened Gaea and now, Persea, the daughter of Poseidon, will keep the Earth mother from fully rising by sacrificing herself. Persea heard this from her father, Poseidon. He told her in a dream when Persea went aboard the Argo II. Knowing this did not change her decision of helping her brother as much as possible. Persea was now by the water and spoke to her father saying, "Father, I am ready."

With those words, the god, appeared next to her.

"Persea, I am sorry things had to end like this."

"Father, don't be sorry."

"It's my fault that you lived a life away from your mom and brother. I gave you such a hard life…"

"Father, I never regretted being born in this life. I am honored to be your daughter."

Persea went over to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love you, Dad…"

Poseidon hugged his daughter back and said his last words to her, "I once told your brother that he was my favorite son. I tell you now, that you are and will always be my favorite daughter."

Persea's body disappeared and the sea god dropped a tear down his face.

…

A year later…

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Percy! I am so glad to see you!"

"Sorry I hadn't had the chance to see or call you earlier. I've been very busy…"

"I know, but all that matters is that you are here…and I have someone I want you to meet."

Percy saw his mother turn around and the next thing he knew, she was carrying a small baby in her arms.

"Percy, this is your baby sister. Her name is Persea."

"Persea, huh? What a beautiful name…Persea Jackson."

 **The End!**

 ***Thank you for all those who read this story! I am so thankful to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I am sorry for rushing this story, but I really wanted to finish it so I hoped you like it! BTW-Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and most likely spelling errors-I got lazy and did not double check…Thanks again!**


End file.
